


how you like them apples?

by mychemicaloona (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Multi, crossover haven, loona humour, lots of gay, sooyoung and her friends decide to prank yeojins clique
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mychemicaloona
Summary: the six girls crowded around the piece of paper that had been slipped into yeojin's locker. on it read, "let the games begin.""what the fuck is this? the hunger games?" hyejoo laughed, but everyone was too shocked to laugh at her remark. "this is just a joke, right? a weird, first day back to school prank?" she continued."guess we'll have to find out."━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━loona college!au in which yeojin's supposed stalkers give her and her clique the most eventful, prank filled college freshman year of their life.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 7





	how you like them apples?

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the new au! im planning on writing this by myself, so the updates might possibly be slow, so I apologise if you end up liking this! enjoy :)

sflkvnslkfgnslnlkanvlkanvlnav


End file.
